Hurt
by chocopuff
Summary: Yuki is abandoned to the mercy of Akito...and all that that implies. XD I don't own Fruits Basket.
1. Chapter 1

First Fruits Basket fic! It might not be very original as I'm sure this kinda plot's been used before, but be kind, read and review!!! Thank you!!! X3 I don't think there's any shonen-ai…at least, not yet!

Hurt

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sohma-kun! Dinner's ready!" Tohru called out from the kitchen. "Kyo-kun! Shigure-san!"

An orange-haired teen stmbled down the stairs, closely followed by a dark-haired man in a yukata.

"Tohru-chan! So what's for dinner tonight?" asked Shigure cheerfully. "Leek soup?"

Kyo yelped and glared at Shigure.

"No, no," Tohru hastened to reassure him. "It's just udon tonight."

The three of them sat down around the table, a steaming bowl of noodles before each of them. Then Tohru noticed the empty seat.

"Um…where's Sohma-kun?"

"I think he's outside pottering around his stupid garden. Baka nezumi, worried about his disgusting leeks because of the rain…" Kyo answered carelessly, shuddering at the mention of leeks.

Silence as Kyo realised what he just said, and as Shigure and Tohru digested what they just heard.

"Shit!"

Shigure leapt up and dashed out into the storm. 'Rain' was an understatement for the waterworks the weather as providing. Shigure was hoping that Yuki had the sense to forsake his strawberries and leeks to take shelter instead, but one glance was all it took to see that Yuki had, in the end, prized his plants before his health. He was sprawled on the ground, completely soaked through. He wasn't moving, and Shigure almost thought he was dead.

It was only when the accursed man had finally splashed to his side that he realised that although Yuki was not dead, he was still barely alive and conscious. Every breath he took was hard won, and now and then his breathing hitched, making air all the more difficult for him to get.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He swore, picking up the limp boy. He hugged Yuki tight, trying to restore warmth to him, and dashed back to the house, swearing all the way.

"Sohma-kun! Shigure-san, is he alright?" Tohru was almost in tears as she caught sight of them.

"He's having an attack, call Hatori! Quickly!" snapped Shigure breathlessly. "Kyo! Get him a blanket, now, now, NOW!"

Tohru hurried to the phone, and Kyo, grim-faced and surprisingly with no quick retort, hastened to comply as well. He grabbed the first blanket he saw and rushed back to Shigure. Shigure, though wet himself, was busy too, stripping Yuki of his drenched clothes.

"What on earth are you doing?!" Kyo was astounded at the sight.

Shigure was in no mood to bandy words with him, not when Kyo's fate hung in the balance. "I'm taking his clothes off, idiot! He can't stay in his wet clothes. Hurry, pass me that blanket!" The said blanket was hastily wrapped around Yuki, who was now shivering violently and gasping for all the air he could get.

"I called Hatori; he's on his way," Tohru ran into the room, tears now freely flowing. "Oh no, oh no, oh no…"

Shigure hugged Yuki tighter, silently willing him to stop shaking and for his breathing to even out. Kyo was biting his lip, swearing under his breath as he grudgingly worried for his enemy. "Baka nezumi…!"

All in all, the few minutes that passed were one of the grimmest moments the three conscious members of Shigure's household ever experienced. Then an angel burst in from the rain, in the form of a wet and breathless Hatori.

"I got here as fast as I could, how's Yuki?" The sentence was garbled and rushed. Then Hatori caught sight of Yuki himself. "Oh, shit."

"Exactly," sighed Shigure, as Hatori hurried over. It was going to take more than wishes, and even Hatori, to get Yuki through this.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

That's it for this chapter! I don't know if it's any good, so please review! I also can't promise to update speedily, but I will try! Thank you!!! X3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Second chapter!!! By the way, just wanna thank Pandora Darkheart for her really sweet review!!! Thank you so much! So, R&R! X3 Oh, and Akito's a guy, ok?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The room was silent, except for the occasional beep of life support and Yuki's muffled breathing. Shigure and Hatori could only watch from the outside and hope for the best.

Both men agreed that it had been a close call. The doctor at the hospital had told them that had they arrived any later, Yuki would have been dead for sure. And now Yuki was in intensive care, still unconscious.

Shigure turned away with a sigh. "Ha-san…"

Hatori did not move. "What?"

"I should have went out to get him sooner. Then perhaps his condition wouldn't be this critical."

The Sohma's doctor snorted. "Perhaps. But that's a bit too late to think about now, isn't it?"

There was an awkward silence, as Shigure accepted the fact that Hatori was remonstrating him.

"I know you're mad at me, Ha-san…Yuki is, after all, my responsibility ever since he moved in with me…"

This time Hatori turned to look at Shigure. "I'm not mad at you," he said tiredly, unconsciously rubbing his left eye. "I didn't expect you to do a very good job of taking care of Yuki in the first place." Shigure looked wounded.

Hatori ignored the expression and continued. "I was actually surprised when Akito let Yuki stay with you. And speaking of Akito…"

The air seemed to grow heavy at the mention of Akito's name. Shigure resumed his serious expression.

"What did he say?"

It was Hatori's turn to sigh. "You know how it is. He wasn't pleased, to say the least. And he might be thinking of having Yuki move back to the Main House."

Shigure laughed nervously. "No, really, Ha-san?"

Hatori shrugged. "I can't do anything if he actually decides to do that. He'll claim that the move is so that he can watch over Yuki's health--"

"More like damage it," muttered Shigure.

"—and it's all in the interest of Yuki to do so," scowled Hatori.

Shigure swore. "Come on, Ha-san. You can't let Yuki move back!"

"I told you! I can't do anything about it!" Hatori lost his temper and raised his voice. "What Akito says is law!"

Silence again.

"There's always the possibility that Akito might not make that decision," said Hatori, calming down and regretting his anger.

Shigure said nothing and resumed watching Yuki. Then

"Is there nothing we can do to help him?"

Hatori found no answer.

Shigure grimly continued. "When he was younger, none of us ever helped him. And now we're sending him back to the lion's den…" at this he slammed a fist against the glass through which he observed Yuki, "is there really nothing we can do?"

Behind the glass, Yuki's breathing suddenly stopped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sorry! I know the conversation was really awkward, maybe even stupid, but I hope the whole thing is still OK! Please review! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update! ( gomen, gomen bows ) So, just R&R, k? I'll try my best to make this story a good read! X3 By the way, the beginning might be a little abrupt, but please bear with me! Thank you!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yuki! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Ayame wailed dramatically as he wrapped his arms around his little brother. Tightly.

"Ca…can't breathe…" choked Yuki, struggling helplessly. Hatori decided that it would be best to stop the brotherly reunion for now.

"Ayame. It was just a hitch in his breathing. Now get off Yuki before he gets another attack…and why are you here?"

Ayame looked hurt, but he obligingly released Yuki from his death grip. "Gure-san called me when Yuki was in critical condition…of course I came! He is my brother after all…I care for him!"

Yuki said softly, "That's not true."

The three adults froze, realizing where this conversation was headed. Ayame broke the silence first.

"Ne, Yuki…I know you're still mad at me about…that time. But, I really regret it! I'd do almost anything to take it back and make it up to you…please, Yuki!"

Everyone was surprise that Ayame, the king of ego and confidence, was actually pleading. Yet Yuki remained umoved.

"It's too late. When I needed you, you weren't there. I…I don't need you now. You've never helped me, you're not helping me…and I don't suppose you ever will." Yuki's tone was bitter.

Ayame was stunned. He hadn't expected Yuki to forgive him immediately…but to say something like that!

"Yuki…" he tried again.

"NO! Go away! I don't need you, go away!" Yuki suddenly yelled in an unexpected burst of anger. No one had ever seen him so furious. " GO AWAY!"

Shigure decided to intercede before the situation got out of hand. "Yuki, calm down. There's no need to get worked up over this. Just calmly talk it out…"

Yuki turned on him. "You're just as bad! Get lost! I don't need you, I don't need you, any of you! Hatori as well…just GO AWAY!" He leapt out of bed and stumbled towards the door.

"Ayame, Shigure! Grab hold of him!" Hatori snapped out the orders. The two adults, though dazed by the harsh outburst, were still capable of gripping Yuki's arms firmly before he managed to escape the room. Yuki initially struggled feebly, furious, but then lapsed into silence as suddenly as he had begun shouting.

Hatori realized he was crying.

Yuki's frame, more fagile-looking under the harsh white of hospital garb, was wracked not with gasps for air, but sobs. He hung limply in Ayame and Shigure's grip, tears dripping off his pale face. The tears fell to the floor, creating a small crystal puddle of salty water.

The air was heavy with tension, and the silence was deafening, even as compared to the earlier chaos.

"Yuki…" This time it was Hatori who spoke. "Yuki. We know you're angry. But if you have to take it out on someone…at the very least don't do something that will hurt yourself. You can barely stand; don't attempt running outside. Just wait until you…recover."

Yuki only cried harder in response. "I'm just tired of this! I'm tired of not being able to be independent, of having to constantly rely on someone…but no one's ever there for me! Akito hurts me, and no one bothers to stop him, so stop pretending you care!"

Hatori had started at the mention of the Sohma head's name, but quickly feigned ease. He was feeling slightly guilty…

Ayame himself had his fair share of guilt. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry…" He hugged Yuki, who remained slack in his arms.

Shigure gently reminded him that Yuki should be in bed. "Aya…"

The invalid was slowly placed back in bed and wrapped securely with blankets. Yuki was limp and unresponsive throughout the whole process, a stark contrast to his rage minutes ago. His violet eyes were glazed over, and with his pale complexion, Yuki looked far from alive.

"Um, Ha-san?" Shigure said softly. "What are you doing?"

Hatori had taken out a syringe and was filling it with a clear liquid.

"I'm…sedating him." Hatori found it hard to get the answer out his mouth.

"Why?" Ayame asked indignantly, showing life that was not there earlier.

"…To calm him down," the doctor replied stiffly. He knew that the excuse was stupid, considering Yuki's current state, but he wished they would just stop asking…

Thankfully, Shigure just threw a suspicious glance his way, then shrugged. "Come on, Aya...we'll come back later. I think we'd better leave Ha-san to do his doctoring in peace. Yuki'll be fine."

He dragged the snake-cursed man out the door. Ayame looked worriedly back at his brother, then closed the door.

Hatori sighed. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or guilty, considering what he was about to do next. It was true that he was going to sedate Yuki, but the purpose wasn't to calm him down. No.

He inserted the needle into Yuki's white skin, the true doctor in him noting with a frown the almost skeletal thinness of the patient. Then he pressed the pump down, and the sedative was in Yuki's bloodstream.

Hatori stepped back, expecting him to fall asleep. But Yuki managed to whisper out, "Hatori…"

The dragon-cursed man stumbled backwards in shock. "Yuki?"

The mouse whispered again. "Hatori…I'm sorry too…but I'm so tired. So tired of it…"

Hatori willfully misunderstood. "Then close your eyes and go to sleep. You need the rest."

Yuki obliged, only too relieved to do so as it was hard fighting the drug in his system.

The dragon felt guilt churn his stomach again. "You'll need the rest…as you'll probably never get any again."

The door swung open with an ominous creak. It wasn't Ayame or Shigure. Akito stepped in, his eyes fixed only on the person in bed.

"Hatori…well done."

The doctor really hated himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

The characters were probably really OOC, I'm sorry!!! ( pulls a Ritsu ) I kinda based angry Yuki on angry Akito, hehe, but it IS really out of charcter for him! Shigure and Ayame…well, Shigure's not easy to write, and I tried! Aya…well, Aya is so HAPPY, and this was supposed to be an angsty scene ( aren't they all?! ). I guess Hatori was OK. And now Akito's in the story. I just decided that Akito IS a man…to everyone but Kureno, Aya, Ha-san and Shigure. Any objections? Please REVIEW!!! XD Arigato.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here! Thanks to all those who support his story and wait for every update…sweet of you! Please continue to R&R! X3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hatori found himself picking up Yuki against his will. Yuki was remarkably light, and weighed nothing in his arms. This only reminded Hatori all too painfully of the fragility of the mouse. And here he was, delivering him straight to the one who delighted in hurting him.

Akito said nothing. He knew that she didn't have to. Her glare conveyed the power that she had over him-- over all of them-- well enough.

"What now?" His voice was heavy.

She spoke, her voice no louder than a whisper, but yet clearly audible. "Hand him to Kureno. You'll drive." The said man entered his line of view.

The dragon felt a lurch of surprise. The rooster was allowed outside to be included in this scheme? He bit his lip, but gently handed him over to the brown-haired man. Kureno accepted Yuki wordlessly, and shifted his position such that he carried the teen as a mother would her baby.

Once again, the fragility of Yuki struck Hatori hard.

The deity, rooster, and dragon walked down the dimly lit corridor to the car outside.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ayame burst into the hospital room, his enthusiasm having returned tenfold. "Ha-san! We got you a coffee--" he stopped short.

Shigure hurried behind him, mildly shushing him. "Aya, be quiet! Yuki's resting…" And he too was at a loss for words.

The room was empty. All that remained of Hatori and Yuki was a syringe on the bedside table and the rumpled bedsheets.

Shigure understood what had happened all too perfectly. "Shit!" he swore angrily, throwing the coffee meant for Hatori to the ground. The hot liquid splashed against him, but he took no notice.

Ayame looked at him, gulping nervously. No more confidence. "Gure-san? What…happened?"

The dog told him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yuki was laid on a futon, and the sheets pulled up to cover him.

Hatori sighed as the servant closed the door to Yuki's room. It was truly Yuki's room, as it was the one he had stayed in years before. At least it wasn't the other room.

Someone chuckled beside him, and he turned, startled. Akito again.

The Sohma head pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning on and walked up to him. "Feeling sorry for him?"

Hatori did not answer. It was safer not to.

She continued. "That's odd, isn't it? He used to be just another patient to you. Asthma…and maybe the occasional injury." She smiled. "Hatori…for your own sake…it'd be best if you distanced yourself from him.

"And even if you don't, he will. I guarantee it."

And she was gone. Only the creaking of a door told Hatori where she had disappeared to…

The doctor swore as he realised the door opened to Yuki's room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

VERY abrupt. I know my writing has a tendency to be like that, and I apologise if it caused you dissatisfaction reading this fic. But I'm developing this story as I go along, so awkwardness and weird writing guaranteed ('scuse the pun). So, (pulls another Ritsu) I'M SORRY!!! Gomenasai!!! Please review, 'cos that way I get more inspiration!!! X3


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update…won't bother with the excuses, so let's just continue, k?

Please R&R! X3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

The door slid shut with a muffled thud. Akito stood where she was for a moment, then took a small step towards Yuki. Behind the door, Hatori could be heard yelling at her to get out of the room.

Her lip curled. Hatori was wasting his breath trying to stop her, and he knew it. Nobody had the authority to command Akito. _She_ commanded everybody. And what she was about to do was a perfect example.

She continued walking the small distance between Yuki and her. Yuki was lying on his back, his covers up to his chin. He was breathing regularly, though occasionally he coughed and fidgeted in his sleep. Nightmares? Akito wondered vaguely at this, but didn't really care. If Yuki was having nightmares, she knew the cause of it.

The Sohma head knelt down beside her mouse, observing him more closely in his sleep. Yuki was frowning, his brow furrowed. Akito allowed herself a small smile. Just as well. Yuki certainly wouldn't be smiling when he woke up. Speaking of waking up…

Akito patted Yuki on his pale cheek, and received a drowsy moan in response. "Yuki…wake up."

The mouse obligingly opened a violet eye. Then the other eye opened as well, and widened. Akito found it hard to describe the expression in those violet eyes. Fear? Shock? A mixture of both was likely.

Yuki had started hyperventilating, his fear almost palpable. "Akito…" he whispered, eyes wide and face paler than usual, if possible. " What are you doing…no…where am I?" The sentence ended shrilly, Yuki panicking as he realized where he really was.

Akito smoothed Yuki's hair, enjoying the boy's confusion. "Yes, Yuki. You're in your room at the main house. Just be thankful it's not the other room…"

Yuki froze.

"It' okay," continued Akito smoothly. "You're not going in there…if you behave. And I'm sure you will." The threat hung in the air, all too real to Yuki.

Yuki finally managed to ask," Why am I here…again?" He shook as he spoke.

Akito smiled widely at this. Finally, she thought he'd never ask. "I'm not sure myself, Yuki…for some reason, Shigure was most insistent that you move back here ever since your attack. Perhaps he felt you were too much trouble. Not surprisingly, though, was Kyo's lack of protest at this idea. Tohru was a little upset, I'm sure, but she was very eager in arranging your move back here. Poor, poor Yuki…no one wants you…"

Yuki looked stunned at this. "That's not true… it can't be true!" He struggled to get up, and stumbled towards the door. "It's not true! You're lying!"

Akito merely continued smiling. "But it is true, and you know it. Deep down, you've always known that no one wanted you. Your parents left you with me when you were young, Ayame neglected you, and now, even Shigure has abandoned you."

Yuki stopped mid-step. He began to shake, crouching down to hug himself tightly. "it's not true…It can't be true, not true, no…"

Pathetic, thought Akito, but exactly the way she wanted him to be. She got up and walked towards him. "There, there, Yuki…" she crooned. "I'm the only one who wants you. No one else loves you anymore, but I do. Stay with me as my mouse from now on. Forever…" She hugged Yuki, the boy limp in her arms and his tears wetting her shoulder. Unresisting. Perfect.

In the background, she faintly registered Hatori still banging his fist on the door, but didn't care. Yuki was hers again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

What didya think? Bit dramatic, I know, but I dunno what to do!!! So please review, and help me! I Once again, gomen for the late update! X3


	6. Chapter 6

Umm…I know there's probably gonna be a lot of confusion regarding Akito's gender…to be honest, I'm getting pretty mixed up myself, haha! But lemme just explain first. Anything written in Ha-san's, Shigure's, Kureno's and Ayame's…plus Akito's, duh, point of view…Akito will be FEMALE. Anybody else's…MALE. K? So, please R&R! Arigato!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hatori felt his heart sink when he heard Yuki's muffled crying behind the door. Why? He asked himself bitterly. Why? Why couldn't he help anyone…help Yuki?

He sank to the floor, leaning his head backwards on the door. Yuki said he was tired of being too dependent and helpless…he felt the same way too. He could only do things that Akito, or his father, ordered. No independence. When he wanted to do something…save someone…he couldn't. Helpless.

Hatori was startled when a tear slipped down his left eye, wetting his bangs. His nearly blind left eye. He did nothing to wipe it away, not even when another tear followed its predecessor down his face.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shigure walked dejectedly through his front door, closely followed by Ayame. Both wore similar expressions of mixed rage, frustration and worry.

Tohru, upon hearing their entrance, rushed in. " Shigure-san! Where's…ah! Ayame-san! P-please, sit down, I'll get you some tea…" But she didn't move from her spot at the doorway of the living room.

Shigure knew why, but remained silent. Should he lie? Or just tell it to her straight? His dilemma was solved when Kyo walked into the room as well.

"Ehe, Kyo, Tohru…Yuki's not with us, um, because…because Ha-san-" his voice trembled-" decided that Yuki needed a prolonged stay at the hospital. You know, hehe, check-ups and all that…" he ended weakly, knowing that even Tohru probably wouldn't buy it. Kyo immediately voiced his agreement with that thought.

"Bullshit, Shigure." Kyo glared angrily at the dog. "Stop lying. What really happened? Where's that baka nezumi?"

Ayame shifted uncomfortably beside Shigure. "Gure-san…"

Shigure sighed. "Fine. You want to know? Fine. Hatori gave him to Akito." As he spoke, he felt his stomach plunge. Reality had hit home when he explained the situation himself. _Hatori gave him to Akito. _

Tohru let out a gasp. Even Kyo turned pale. Beside him, Ayame seemed to be struggling with his swallowing.

"So…what are we going to do?" Shigure was startled by the voice behind him, and quickly turned around. Hatsuharu slouched in the shadows of the corridor, his expression not quite visible. Shigure had a feeling that Haru was trying very hard to suppress his black side.

"…What do you want me to do?" His voice came out tight, angry.

"Whatever you're supposed to do. You're older than Akito, aren't you? You're an adult. Do something!" Haru growled back. His black side was slowly leaking through…

Shigure snorted. "What good does the advantage of age do us? Look at Hatori…an adult, and he hands Yuki to Akito on a platter. _No one defies Akito_, adult or not."

Haru was silent. He probably knew that, thought Shigure angrily. Why bring it up?

Ayame spoke. "Shigure. He's my _brother_. I'm not abandoning him to the mercy of Akito. Not this time."

Tohru spoke up as well. "Please…please, Shigure-san! We have to do something to help Yuki…"

The dog-cursed man felt his anger flare up. Why did everyone expect him to be able to do something?

Kyo saw his anger, and for once, suggested something sensible. "Shigure. Let's just go to the main house and talk to Akito first. Maybe he'll let Yuki come back with us." 

Shigure laughed bitterly inside. Fat chance of that happening. But his mouth replied, "All right. Let's go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Okay, the cavalry is on its way, just as you asked…but no smooth sailing! Haha!!! XD

Please remember to review!!! Your support and help is MUCH appreciated! X3


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for the sweet reviews! Here's the next chapter…please R&R! (:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

The maid bowed low apologetically, but repeated," I can't let you in, Shigure-san."

Shigure felt his temper rising, not for the first time in twenty-four hours. "And I'm asking you, why not?"

The maid remained bent over. "Akito-sama's orders. Please leave, Shigure-san."

This time it was Haru who lost it. "We're not going anywhere until we see Akito! Now!"

The door behind the maid slid open, and Hatori entered. An awkward silence ensued, broken only by the hesitant voice of the maid. "Hatori-san…"

The doctor refused to meet anyone's eyes, especially Shigure's. "It's okay. Akito says to let them in. Prepare tea." The maid nodded and left, brushing past the unwanted visitors. Hatori turned to go as well, but stopped as Shigure's angry voice cut through the air.

"Hatori. What has Akito done so far?" There was no direct accusation in his question, but Hatori knew that this was Shigure's way of making him feel guilty.

"…Akito locked himself in the room with Yuki." His reply was soft, emotionless. Cold as snow.

"Which room?" asked Ayame sharply. "The dark room?"

The present Jyuunishi and Kyo tensed. Tohru merely glanced around worriedly, wondering what Ayane meant.

"No," Hatori finally said. "Yuki's old bedroom. They've been in there for the past two hours."

Haru quickly jumped in agitatedly. "Hurry up, then! Bring us to Akito!" He was almost definitely going black.

"This way." Hatori led them through the sliding doors, down a dimly lit corridor. Tohru felt a sense of discomfort as she followed her companions. The corridor was bare of decorations, despite the wealth of the Sohma clan. It gave the house an eerie, ominous feel, and Tohru felt her stomach twist in trepidation.

"In here." Hatori stopped in front of another set of doors. He made no attempt to open them, and merely stood there, waiting. Haru lunged forward, however, and tried to pry the doors apart. In vain.

"It's no use," Hatori said quietly, his green head bowed. "I've tried. Only Akito can open it from the inside. He has the key." He lifted his head then, his eyes unreadable. "Akito? Shigure and the rest are here to see you."

There was silence, during which everyone seemed to hold his or her breath. Then a small chuckle, barely audible, from the other side of the door. Footsteps were heard walking towards the door, and the lock clicked. Haru did not move.

"Let them in, Hatori." The voice sounded amused.

The doctor did so, sliding the doors open. Ayame and Haru dashed forward, only to be struck motionless by what they saw.

Akito had apparently returned to his seat after unlocking the door. The clan head was sitting in a corner, barely visible as shadows were cast over him…and Yuki? Yuki was cradled gently in Akito's arms, limp and not moving, eyes dull and glazed over. Practically lifeless. The sight of the deity and the mouse together -- willingly-- discomfited everyone.

"What's going on?" Kyo asked warily. Hatori found no answer.

"I don't know. Akito locked me out." His voice was tense. Nervous.

Shigure took charge once more. "Akito…Yuki should come home with us." He avoided the fact that Yuki was lying in Akito's arms.

Akito laughed again. "I don't think so, Shigure." The dog felt chills run down his back.

"Why not?" The challenge hung heavily in the air.

Akito leaned forward, his face finally visible. A small smile.

"Because I don't think Yuki would want to." He shifted, smoothing Yuki's hair back. Yuki did not move.

"Isn't that right, Yuki?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0I find that my chapters are really short. But I hope it's still okay! Please review!!!!! (puppy eyes…) I'll try to update soon…X3


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait…let's just get straight to it then, shall we? (:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yuki slowly turned his head. His eyes stared into space, and within its purple depths was an expression of absolute sadness and hopelessness. Shigure felt his heart breaking just looking at him. He opened his mouth to protest again, when Yuki finally moved his pale lips.

"I…"The voice was barely audible, and trailed off into silence. Only Akito seemed to have heard everything he said, a wider smile evident on the clan head's face.

The tension in the air grew heavier. No one dared to speak, desperate to know what Yuki had whispered.

Akito enlightened them. "Yuki says he's staying." A cruel smirk followed the sentence.

"Why?" shouted Shigure, frustrated. "What have you told him? What lies have you brainwashed him with this time?"

Akito's smirk vanished, replace by a frown. "Watch how you talk to me, Shigure. I won't accept such impudence."

The dog bit his lip. It wouldn't do to lose his temper. "Okay. What have you told Yuki?"

"Nothing…but the truth."

Nobody believed Akito. The deity's definition of truth was disputable.

Akito noticed the suspicious glares. With a thin smile, "I merely told him what he always knew, deep down in his heart. He knows now that he's not wanted with you people. That he's safe with me. Don't…_hurt_ him again by teasing him with your lies of wanting him to live with you."

Haru lost it first. "Who's lying? You're the one terrorizing him, making him live in this nightmare!"

The deity directed a death glare his way. "Watch your tongue, you filthy cow." A hand possessively stroked Yuki's hair. "In any case…the truth is whatever Yuki wants to believe in. Since Yuki thinks you've abandoned him, telling him that you want to take him back…would be a lie. I think it's best that Yuki doesn't get confused, ne?"

Silence again. Akito leaned back into the shadows, but not before lazily waving his hand at them. Dismissed. Yet no one moved…until Tohru turned.

"Tohru?" Kyo's voice was incredulous. Hatori arched an eyebrow, his expression unreadable. Haru glared at her. Ayame wrinkled his forehead in confusion. Shigure glanced at her sharply out of the corner of his eye.

"I…I think it's best that we obey Akito-sama and leave." Tohru's voice was tremulous, and Kyo knew that she was trying not to cry. "As…as long as Yuki's not hurt. Physically."

Hatori understood first. "She's right. We should go."

Shigure glared at him coolly. "But of course." The doctor bowed his head. Shigure sighed. Why? "Let's go…"

Haru and Kyo wordlessly obeyed, walking out of the room after a brief glance at Yuki. Tohru, her eyes suspiciously bright, hurried after them. Yuki did not even look at them. Ayame didn't move, until Hatori gently touched his elbow. The both of them followed the teenagers, the silence unbroken.

Shigure was the last to leave. Even as he passed through the doorframe, he turned back. Akito's smile was visible as a white flash in the dark. Physical hurt, thought Shigure grimly, is not the only hurt Akito is capable of dealing out. He left, that thought weighing down every footstep away from the room.

Back in the room, Akito hummed softly, gently cradling a crying Yuki.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Drama, yeah…XD Please R&R! Reviews really make my day!!!


End file.
